baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
Description Alchemy in Barony is a skill that allows the player to mix potions. Alembic The Alembic is a utility item in Barony which allows the player to augment, brew and experiment with potions in order to create new kinds of potions that they would otherwise not have access to. Brewing Brewing with the Alembic displays potions in two groups: Bases and Secondaries. To begin, the player must select a base, where then they must select a secondary potion to add to the base. Doing so, the resulting potion is formed. The Alembic itself is used within the inventory, allowing the player to either “Brew” or “Experiment” with it. Using the Alembic repeatedly has a chance to degrade it on use, which is negated when the player reaches legendary status of Alchemy skill. Before using either bases or secondaries however, the player must have those potion’s ingredients known before brewing can begin, requiring them to drink that potion type prior. This includes hazardous potions, so a player must drink potions like a potion of blindness before they can use it in normal brewing. Bases Bases include Bottles of Acid, Booze, Fruit Juice, and Water as well as Potions of Invisibility and Polymorph. While Booze, Fruit Juice and Invisibility function as typical potion components, the other bases are notable for their obtuse rules to how they interact with other potions. * Bottles of Acid are often caustic when used in an Alembic, causing explosions which damage the player when they are paired with constituents which do not react favorably. If they do react however, the player is granted a powerful form of potion: Unstable potions. Using Bottles of Acid successfully or not also has a greater chance to degrading the Alembic. * Potion of Polymorph allows the player to mix it with any other potion and get a random non-volatile potion, possibly even the same potion type. * Bottles of Water have a percentage chance of creating a duplicate of another potion when it is mixed with the other potion. This chance depends on the player’s current Alchemy skill, with a guaranteed chance of duplication at Legendary status. Note that Bottles of Acid and Potions of Polymorph explode and randomly assort into a new potion respectively before they can be properly duplicated by water. Secondaries Secondaries include Potion of Blindness, Confusion, Cure Ailment, Levitation, Replenish Magic, Sickness, and Speed. They have more loose rules to how they interact with bases, often being completely arbitrary to how they react with their paired bases. Unstable Potions and Potion of Strength Unstable potions are potions created from mixing acid with the correct ingredients. There are three different types of unstable potion, Potion of Firestrorm, Icestorm, and Thunderstorm. Each potion is a very powerful concoction, exploding into a spiral of magical bolts of related elemental typing when they land on a surface or creature. Firestorm will destroy a wall it comes in contact with, Icestorm inflicts slow, and Thunderstorm deals the highest amount of damage of any of the unstable potions.. Given their overall power, these potions can only be found by using the Alembic to brew them, never being found in the open dungeon, sold by shopkeepers, or even from basic brewing with Potions of Polymorph. The Potion of Strength shares similar restrictions to the unstable potions, being generally hard to come across outside of alchemy and requiring some mixing in order to whip one up inside the dungeon. When consumed, it will allow the player to move faster and gain +5 Strength at the cost of -5 Perception for the duration of the effect. Others Certain potions do not fall into either Base or Secondary category, effectively forming their own group of materials. Potions of Paralysis, Healing, Extra Healing, the Unstable Potions and Potion of Strength comprise this group, causing any potion they mix with to create a resulting potion of sickness. Rule-based bases such as water, polymorph and acid will still result in their typical behaviours, creating duplicates, random potions and explosions respectively. Experimenting Experimenting with the Alembic will allow the player to combine any two unique potions in order to yield a new potion. This is best used for unconventional mixtures to grant extra potions of sickness for further alchemy. Alternatively, one can use experimental alchemy to circumvent needing to know both the base and secondary potions first, making it a very competitive option in the early game. A unique trait Experimenting has over Brewing is that it lists all potions in a single list from the most recently collected potion at the bottom, making rapid alchemy from new products more accessible since both parts are at the bottom of the menu, though this can vary in utility as the player accumulates potions. Table of Brewing Outputs Trivia * The Bottle Book provides some subtle hints and tips on how the player can use the alembic and several potion tips by reading its contents. Category:Items Category:Alchemy Category:Skills